The Best Day Ever!
by daydreamer1361
Summary: The day i met Austin Mahone. The Best Day Ever! (NOT REAL)
1. The Park

What a beautiful Saturday morning i thought. Nice day for a walk.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going to take MiMi for a walk in the park. C'mon MiMi, we are going to take a walk." My dog loves walks.

When i got to the park a little boy and a little girl ran up to me.

"Hi Ms. your dog is adorable!" the girl said.

"Thank you! you want to pet her?"

"Sure! Hi I'm Ainsley and this is my little brother Aaron." the girl said.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Bethany." I replied.

"Whats her name?" Aaron said pointing to the dog.

"Her mane is MiMi"

"Nice name!" The 2 kids played with the dog when a lady came up to me.

"Mommy! This is Bethany and her dog MiMi." said Ainsley to the lady

"Hi Bethany I'm Melinda, thier mother. Sorry if they are bothering you."

"No it's fine! I love company."

"Well i am sorry but we have to go, Ainsley has dance class."

"Mommy can't we skip it. we did last week!" Ainsley said

"thats why u definately need to go. so you dont miss a part in your dance for your you Bethany for being so nice to them. "

"No problem. If u ever need a babysitter give me a call." i gave her my number.

"ok. Kids say bye to Bethany."

"Bye Bethany! Bye MiMi!" said Ainsley and Aaron.

I watched them leave and then i started walking more. Then I saw someone. Wow! he looks familiar.


	2. Meeting Austin Mahone

Is that Austin Mahone? Probably not. Fans are always stalking him and follow him everywhere. And nobody is surrounding him yelling his name. So i went over to say hi anyway.

"Hi!"

"Heyy"

"you look exactly lik Austin Mahone."

"Really? that is funny! Well i am a terrible liar. Yes i am Austin Mahone."

"OMG!"

"u gunna say OMG or tell me who u are?"

"I'm Bethany.. Bethany Rein."

Nice name. Who this little fella?"

"This is MiMi."

"She's so adorable! can i pet her?"

"Go ahead." OMG Austn Mahone is petting my dog!

"You a Mahomie?"

"Yaaa!"

"My fans usually cry and scream... LOUD! But your cool."

"Thank you! Your cool to!"

"Obviously!"

"Heyy why are no Mahomies here? they are usually busy stalking you!"

"I told them i was at the mall across the state. I just want some piece and quiet, and a relaxing day."

"What about you? You come here all the time?"

"No. It was a beautiful morning so i wanted fresh air. here i feel like all stress is gone from my parents, school, drama.. blaa blaa blaa."

"it is very peaceful here. So why aren't you 'seeing me' at the mall."

"I'm saving gas #. My parents are cutting on how much they give me. They told me i need to find a job."

"ahhh, i see. Well i have a car. Wanna go out for lunch?"

"OK"

"My treat" OMG i can't believe Austin Mahone is taking me out to eat!

"Wait we need to go to my housre first."

"Woah! we just met, and i'm not that kind of guy!"

"We need to bring MiMi home you dummy!"

"Ahh, i gotcha!"

"What if people see you there?"

"We need discuises!"

"Oh?"

"Lets go to ur house and then a clothes store."

"Ok"

"Don't worry Dave is coming!"

"Great!"

We left to go to my hous, when we got to my house I got out of the car and brought MiMi inside. Also i told my parents i was going out with my i got back to the car Austin said.

"You ready?"

"Yes!"

"What store you wanna go to?"

"TJ Max. i love their clothes! Also u dont wanna go anywhere big so nobody sees you."

""Good pick! Lets go! Dave go to Tj Max!"

"You got it man!" Dave said. Dave drove to TJ Max and me and Austin got out of the car.

"You going to be alright?" Dave said.

"Dave im a big boy, not a baby like you. Pass me my sunglasses."

"Nahh! im a baby remember."

"Ok you are the best person ever! can i hav my glasses now?"

"Which ones?"

"Red and Blue."

He gave me the red. And he wore the blue.

"I'm gunna park the car, meet you inside big boy."

"Ok BABY!" Austin yelled back at Dave.

"Austin you are so mean!" i said.

" i no.. im such a rebeL"

"yaa... no!"

We went inside and we went looking for me first. I pulled out this ugly green ruffle dressand said,

"Austin! Don't you love this dress? I want this one."

"Suree... Ummm it's pretty..."

"You JERK!"

"What?"

"You lied! This dress is hideous! you really think i would buy this?"

"It is ugly! HAHA! You fooled me."

"I'm a good actress!"

"Yess you are"

"I want you to pick my outfit ok?"

"Sure!" Austin looked and looked then stopped and smiled at me. and he said.

"I found the dress." He pulled out aa short, tight, red, sparkly dress.

"I think that is a little short dont u think?"

"It's not that short."

"It could be a shirt!"

"you told me to pick one out so i did and your getting it!"

"FINE! Let me try it on first."

"I wanna see it." he said

"We'll see." i answered

I went into the dressing room and tried it on. When I had it on I peeked out the door. Austin was talking to Dave. I called out

"AUSTIN!" Then I walked out. He looked and smiled and gave it a thumbs up. Then i went back in the dressing room and changed but before i changed i looked at the dress on me in the mirror. For the first time i felt pretty. Then i got dressed and headed out of the dressing room. I went to the shoes and i picked out black flats. Then me and Austin went to look for him. He picked this colorful shirt and showed it to me.

" No! I'm not going out with u in tht"

"Ok! i wasn't going to get it. Now i no u always tell the truth."

"Good"

"Since I picked out ur outfit, you can pick mine."

"Ok" I picked out a red plaid shirt with black jeans.

"You are good! Just my style!"

We paid for our clothes and headed to my house to pick up some makeup. Then we headed to his hotel room to get ready.


	3. Lunch with Austin and some trouble

When we got to his hotel i got ready in one room and he got dressed in another room. I put on my dress, shoes and then my makeup. Then I went out and met him in the living room. When I walked in his mouth dropped.

"What?! Did I smudge my makeup?"

"No"

"Then what?"

"You. look. Beautiful!" I blushed

"I think we should leave."

"ok" he smiled. Dave was waiting in the car. When he saw us he said,

"Don't you look like a cute couple."

"I no we do!" Austin said. I blushed again.

"Get ur buts in the car. the bus is leaving." We got in the car and we drove off. We put on the radio and we sang all the songs. This was the best car ride of my life! Dave and Austin were halarious singing. Then we got to Olive Garden.

"Get Out!" Dave said. We got out.

"I'm going to Sports Authority down the street so i won't be far. Call me when you are done." Dave said

"Thank you Dave." I said

"Anytime!"

"Thank you my personal chauffer." Austin said

"Maybe I won't come back."

"I can fire you."

"No you wont. I have the car, not you. How will you get home? Your mommy is back in Miami"

"Fine! Thank you buddy!"

"Welcome Ameezy" We waved bye as Dave drove away.

"What was that?"

"Don't worry, we do that all the time."

"O. haha! Let's go inside." So we headed inside and when we were walking Austin took my hand. I smiled. We went to the desk and checked in.\

"Mahone. only us 2."

"Ok maybe 5 minutes." the lady said

"Can we have a private area please?"

"Sure Mr. Mahone. Maybe about 2 minutes so we can get it ready" said the Lady

Ok thankyou." said Austin. We waited for about 2 minutes and the lady came back to the room and said,

"Mahone party of 2!" All girls looked over.

"Don't look back. Keep walking." Austin whispered to me. When we got to our table we sat down. The lady asked,

"Are you Austin Mahone?"

"Yes I am."

"My daughter loves you! She is a big 'Mahomie' Can i get an autograph for her? If it's alright."

"Of course! You were so nice to us."

"Thankyou so much!"

"What is her name?"

"Ciara."

"Well you tell her that I am thankful for her support and having faith in me. and I would like to meet her one day." He signed a piece of paper and gave it to the lady.

"Well thank you again! And your waitor will be her you have a wondrul evening. Bye!"

"Bye!" Me and Austin said. She left and i turned to him.

"She was soo sweet!"

"Yes she was."

"And you were to."

"nahh"

"Yess! the way u told her what to say to her daughter. Thats sweet."

"Well, Thankyou."

"No, Thankyou!"

"What?"

"For being you." I put my hand on his. Then the waitor walked in.

"Hello. My name is Derek and I will be your waitor. Anything to dtink Sir?"

"Cola."

"Ok. And for you beautiful?" Austin stared at Derek with a disgusted look.

"Same."

"Ok ill be back." Derek left.

"What was that?" Austin asked

"That was my ex."

"O. He still likes you?"

"no. and never did."

"What?"

"I was a freshman, he was a senior. He said i was pretty, hot, etc. So i believed him. He made me feel happy. Then 1 time I was over his houe and he was kissing me then it went to far. I told him no. Then he said if I really loved him like he loved me that I would do it for him. So then I said ok. So we did. I felt horrible. So the next time i said no. He said the same as last time. I said i did love him and that we should wait for a while. Then he said get in the car. so I did and he dtove me home and when i went to school the next day i found out that he slept with another girl. He used me.I have never dated since."

"What a d**k. You no I would never ever hurt you."

"I know. But im afraid of being hurt."

"I won;t let that happen to you again."

"Promise?"

"I never break promises." Derek came back in the room with our drinks.

"What do you want?"

"We will share a medium cheese pizza."

"Anything else hotstuff."

"Actually there is, Call me anything like that again I will kick you in a place where i hurts."

"Fine im leaving." Derek left.

"Wow, You mean buisness. I better not get in your way."

""Im not that mean. I just said that to get rid of him."

"haha!" We talked for a while then Derek came with our pizza.

"Here you go."

"Mhmm." Derek ate the pizza for a little then Derek cme back in the room.

"How is everything?"

"Well if you walk out of the room it would be great again."

"Sure. As you please." Then we head spmething from the other part of the resturant.

"HEYY! DO YOU LIKE AUSTIN MAHONE? WELL HE'S IN THE PRIVATE AREA RIGHT NOW!"

UHH OHHH! D:


	4. some fun trouble

We started to panick.

"Go out the Emergency door!" We got up and then Austin stopped.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, We have to pay." He puts the money on the table and takes my hand and runs out the door. We heard the screaming girls and we went to the bus stop across the street and started talking to people to blend in. and it worked! But when we started to walk again a girl saw us.

"THEY ARE OVER THERE HEADING TO TARGET!" the girl screamed. we went into target and grabbed clothes and hats and glasses and headed to the dressing rooms.

"I tink we look dashing." Austin said.

"We look like idiots."

We walked around and we say the screaming girls. they came up to us.

"Hey have you seen Austin Mahone?"

"Austin Mahone? Who is that" Austin said with a british accent. It was so hard not to laugh

"Well he's a really attractive boy that came in here with a girl. They were both wearing red."

"No, I'm sorry" I said with a british accent.

"oh okay thanks."

"Please stay. I'm Jonathan and this is my dear sister Maria. We come from England. Want to get some tea?" Austin said

"no its ok."

"We can share secrets and be the best of friends!" I said

"no. i really need to go."

"Call me! Pip pip cherio" Austin said. They left and we burst out laughing!

"nice british accent." I said to Austin.

"I know i nailed it. I shouls be an actor."

"I think you should stick to singing." I said. He laughted and agreed.

"Hello lovebirds."

"DAVID!" i yelled while giving him a big hug.

"You 2 put on quit the show." Dave said

"How did you no we were here?" Austin asked

"SERIOUSLY? the screaming girls, i followed them." Dave answered

"Dont we look amazing?" I said

"Yaa totally." Dave said sarcastically

"Well we need to take this stuff off. Cause i have something else planned for us." Austin said.

"Aww really? for me?" Dave said.

"No. but you get to drive us around!"

"woo hoo" dave said. we got dressed and left target and we were going somewhere but Austin wouldn't tell me. I was trying to guess and everytime i guessed the answer was 'NO'. So i gave up and waited until we got there.


	5. The 2nd Date

"Can you tell me yet?" I asked.

"Nope! That will ruin the suprise." Austin answered.

"Please!"

"Nope!" Austin said.

"Dave?"

"Sorry sweetie." Dave answered

"Austin your a meanie" I said

"We are around the corner close your eyes."

"No!"

Yes!"

"No!"

"But I wanna no where i'm going." I said

"But that will ruin the suprise." Austin said

"I hate suprises!"

"How dont you like suprises? They make you soo happy when you find out what it is!" said Dave.

"Still not closing my eyes." I said

"Yes you are, I will make you!" Austin said while covering my eyes with his hands.

"Your a buttmunch!"

"buttmunch?" Dave asked

"It's not nice to swear so i say that." I answered

"Well I like being a buttmunch!" Austin said.

"Are we there yet?" I asked

"We are pulling in." Dave said

"Can I look yet?" I asked

"nope!" Austin said

"When can i?" I asked

"When I say so. Dave will you help me?"

"Sure" said dave

"What are you doing? Helping with what?"

"Dont worry we are not going to murder you! RELAX!"

"Fine" I feel someone picking me up, its not Austin cuz his hands are still over my eyes. So i guess that its Dave. Then they put me on the ground.

"Can I look yet?"

"No"

"Why?"

"When Dave leaves"

"Um.. Why when Dave leaves?" I asked

"So you dont try to leave with him." Austin said

"Is it that bad?"

"No! I like it. I dont know about you"

"Did he leave yet?"

"Yup" He takes his hands off my eyes and lets me see where we are. OMG!

"IT'S UNITED SKATES OF AMERICA! YOU IDIOT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO TAKE ME TO LIKE A HAUNTED HOUSE OR SUMTIN SCARY LIK THAT!" I yelled

"Im guessing you like this place."

"Yes i do! This is the best suprise ever! Thank you!" I said then giving Austin a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome" Austin said with a smile

"Can we go in?" I asked

"Nahh, lets look at the building. I'm having so much fun looking at the outside." Austin said while laughing

"Oh shutup you! I'm going in, you comin or not?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Dont call me ma'am!" I said

"ok. lets go in!"

"Nope.. Put yo glasses on."

"We are fine. It's dark in there."

"I'm goin to call Dave to get me." I said

"Fine! you win." Austin said.

"I no, I always do!" I said with a smirk. We head inside and we get to the desk and the lady says,

"Whats your names?"

""umm... Greg Mahoney and she's Bethany Thompson." Austin said

"ok. Only 2?" The lady asked

"yes ma'am" Austin said

"Ok, let me see your right hand and i will stamp it." We give her our right hand and she stamp it and we head to the skate rentals. We head to the counter. Theres a guy at the counter.

"Hey dude and dudette"

"Hi" I said

"Wassup" Austin said

Hey i no you man." He pointed to Austin.

"No you don't"

"Dont worry man. I'll keep it on the down low. You can't fool me! you are Austin Mahone."

"Shhh! Nobody can know!"

"Yo man. Keep yo sunglasses on and you will be fine!" The guy said

"Someone agrees!" I said to Austin

"Ya gurl! Give me some daps" The guy said.

"Yo i'm Tyrel, nice to meet you" The guy said

"I'm Bethany and you know who who is"

"Nice to meet you. So you 2 on a date?" Tyrel said

"Pshhh... nahhhh... pshhh..." Austin said

"noo wayy... ummmm... noooo..." I said

"Alright then, I'll get yo shoes." Tyrel said

"Dont you need to know our sizes?"

"nahh man! i can tell without you tellin" Tyrel said. He got our shoes and they were the right size!

"Wow! Thats cool!" I said

"Heyy if you 2 need anything whilke your here come see me. I'll get you whateva you want. I'm here all day so feel free to visit me or if you need anything."

"Thanks Tyrel!" I said

"Thanks man" Austin said

"Have fun kids" Tyrel said. Me and Austin go to a table and sit down.

"He was cool" Austin said

"I know. And he 's really nice." I said

"Do you want anything to eat?" Austin asked

"Umm... not right now. But can you get me a red slushy?" I said

"Yes I can. Be right back" Austin said. Austin went to go get the drinks and came back.

"Here you go Ms."

"Why thank you kind sir." I said jokingly. We drank out slushy's and talked.


End file.
